


The Atronach

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Standing Stones [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Biting, Drabble, F/M, Magic-Users, Rival Sex, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: The pair joined, heat and storm incarnate."Ready to yield?"





	The Atronach

The air crackled with electricity, thick and raw and impulsive. Fire circled to join, winding around the forks of lightning; arcana mingling as the two mages clashed heads and joined bodies.

"Give up, arsehole," Nadine growled in Marcurio's ear, biting the lobe. He responded in kind, taking her nipple between his teeth, sparks assailing the saliva-soaked flesh.

"Worried I might win?"

Scorching nails raked across his back. He gripped her hips, pulling her down further. The pair panted in unison as she ground against him, neither ready to yield the victory.

“Give _up_ ,” Nadine breathed, desperate.

Marcurio smirked. “Make me.”


End file.
